A Job For The Masses
by Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru really kewl set in the present time


Disclaimer-Like I can AFFORD to pretend I own this...

The woman-child silently scaled the building looking for the safest way in without getting caught. She came to the corner and peeked around it. She saw nothing. "How the hell am I supposed to get into this mausoleum. there's not even windows around here." she whispered. Suddenly a voice answered in her ear, "I told you to go in from the basement but noooooo. Gotta have your own style doncha?"

"Will you shut up and let me think? God you're annoying when you don't have any caffine!"

"Will YOU shut up and leave me alone about that! Geez it was one little incident..."

"Little! Please. Now did you find a way in? I would like to go home now if you don't mind."

"Yeah yeah sure. There looks like a vent opening on the roof. But be-"

"Careful yeah! Show a little faith! Now to what side is it on?"

"Go east for 50ft and you'll see it. Now how do we do this Kagome?", Sango asked.

Kagome smirked through the headphones. "Like always. Quick and painless."

"Good now I'll see you when you get home. And don't forget to buy Sota and Kohaku something for tomorrow. It IS their birthday."

Kagome looked down in exasperation. "Okay! Okay! Over and out...brat." "Whatever" she heard coming through the headphones. Kagome sighed and looked around for the vent opening. She spotted it some few ft away. As she started to leap over towards it she thought she saw something in the trees nearby. 'That's odd...' she thought to herself. She hurried to the vent and began to open it quietly. As she laid the top down she again heard rustling in the trees. Her head shot up towards the sound and she waited quietly for something to come flying at her. When a racoon climbed half way down the tree trunk and stared at her with eerie yellow eyes she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 'I must be going paranoid. I keep seeing and hearing things.'

She slowly eased her fett over the side and dropped down. As she landed, her body took in the sound like a cat. when she got up she saw a shadow pass on the wall. She pressed herself up on the wall and began looking around for what could have made that shadow. 'Whatever, I must be freaking out. Too much candy last night.' She stood up slowly and looked around her. Large paintings filled the walls, smallbut priceless statues were lined down the hallways. 'Man! This guy must be loaded!'

She slowly walked down the hallway taking in her surroundings. She walked up to a door that her victim's name on it. She reached for her headphones and pressed a button. "Psst! Hey Sango? You listening?" she spoke into the hidden microphone on her shoulder.

"What! I was doing something important!" Sango yelled sleepliy into the device.

"You mean sleeping. Now could you tell me if this is the place or if he's in another room." Kagome asked quietly hoping sango would get the hint that she should be quiet. Kagome heard some shifting and clicking which she knew was Sango checking for her.

"Yeah this is the place. And...wait a minute...it looks like there's someone in there. You'd better hurry up Kagome." Sango stated.

"Thanks" Kagome whispered as she drew her gun and checked it before creeping to the door.

"No prob."

Kagome bust through the door and toher surprise there was a gun pointed right at her. "What the hell!" she said loudly.

At a better look at the situation---here's what's happening Kagome had her gun cocked and loaded and busted through the door to find her target already having a gun placed at his temple and sweating. To his right the man holding the gun had long silky silver hair and golden eyes (A.N. isn't that describing everyone in Inuyasha? lol). He had on a really long black trenchcoat that reached his knees and jet black leather pants. He stared at her, his eyes curious but well hidden. He had another gun that was pointing right at her. Back to the present...

Kagome had her gun pointed at him and stated loudly, "What the hell are you doing!"

"What does it look like? I was about to kill him until you showed up." he stated right back.

"But I was sent here to kill him. Who sent you?" Kagome asked confused.

"I'm not at liability to say. As a fellow hunter you should know that."

"Well I'm not in my right mind right now. I come in to do my job to find out that my target is being assainated for me. What would you do?"

"I would stay calm and figure out what is going on instead of getting excited like you are doing now." The target chose that moment to speak up, even though he was shaking in fear. "Can I say something?" "No," Both of them said not turning away from each other. "But I just wanted to talk about why your doing this. I want you to know that I can pay you both a more handsome amount then the person who hired you. You really don't have to-"

Click---gun cocking

"Carry on." "Good." he said turning his head to look at his target knowing she wouldn't shoot at him.

"Well as you can see I'm a girl! Our gender can't stay calm! It's in our nature! look at me! I'm shaking!"

He looked at her arm which was quivering and sighed. 'What is today's world coming to?' "Okay. Let's talk about this. Do you need to sit down?" he asked gently with an underlined tone of annoyment.She noticed and glared. "No I'm okay. I'll just leave now. You can have him. I wasn't paid that much anyway." she stated while walking backwards towards the door. When she reached it she turned and ran out the door.

The man sighed when the other hunter went after the girl. Then he gasped in surprise when he turned around and took out a dagger. With it he went back to the chair and hurriedly slit his throat. Then he rushed after the girl. As he went to the door he saw her almost at the corner. Using his demon speed he ran and appeared right in front of her. She gasped and stepped back a few steps, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you're ok? You can take the money I get for this if you want."

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Sesshomaru."


End file.
